Appreciation
by Anomaly-san72
Summary: What happens when Coach Larxene decides to show her appreciation for her student, Sora for working so hard on the boy's swim team? AU. SoraXLarxene one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

Sora climbed out of the pool as he finished his last lap with a bright smile. He was a 16 year old sophomore student who is on the Traverse High swim team with him being the most fastest swimmer in school history. He quickly removed his goggles and swimmer's cap which revealed an untamed mane of spiky, brown hair that surprisingly managed to fit into something so tight-conforming.

"The water was really relaxing today. I better hurry up and change before Coach will get mad at me for using the pool after practice." Sora thought to himself, drying himself. The spiky haired brunette knew how much he was praised for his swimming ability, but never got arrogant about it while keeping an open, optimistic persona towards everyone in school. However, he would have not gotten far in competitive swimming if it wasn't for a certain blond-haired vixen pushing him to the limit, Larxene.

Larxene was a former professional swimmer who retired due to unexpected circumstances and took a job as coach for Traverse University's swim team. She took pride in coaching the team in hopes of that they would gain success as professional swimmers under her tutelage. The blonde haired woman was strict and cold to those who defied her authority and refuses to take slack from any swimmer on the team. She was a tall, slender woman who possessed slick blonde hair with twin locks, smooth light skin to complement a set of cyan blue eyes in which some describe as "electrifying".

None of the swimmers dare to question her as those who have done so ended up being kicked off for disciplinary problems and she was quite harsh during practice in order to avoid any unnecessary slack. This allowed Traverse High to become one of the best high school swim teams around the county. However, what people didn't expect from the cold, stoic coach was her soft side for swim team's best swimmer, Sora.

It had been at least one week after Traverse High won against an opposing team to be declared the best swim team all season for the second time ever since Sora joined. He remembered the cheers and praises from his teammates when it happened. What he didn't expect was a small smile from Larxene who went on to ruffle his hair in approval.

Larxene would always push him the hardest out of everyone else while also giving him compliments and praise when no one else was around them.

Sora previously decline his teammates' offer to hang out after practice while telling his parents that he would come home late from doing extra laps. His teammates quickly got through their usual routine until he was the only one left. He finally snapped back to reality and decided to go back to the locker room. The spiky haired teen was only in his navy blue speedo that was mandatory to wear by school policy.

However, just as he was about to step inside, a loud voice caught his attention.

"Sora! Can you please come into my office right now?" Larxene yelled from her office.

Sora gulped nervously, wanting to head back to the locker room to change, but decided to comply to his coach's request. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before entering Larxene's office. When he entered the room, Larxene was sitting behind a desk, wearing a casual attire of a black track jacket and track pants, crossing her legs while giving off a very icy stare at him.

"Take a seat, Spikes. I just want to talk to you about a few things." the blonde haired vixen stated, gesturing towards the chair in front of her desk.

Sora quietly sat down on the chair before turning his attention to Larxene.

"What is it that you need to speak to me about? If it is about me doing extra laps after practice then I'm sorry Coach. I won't let it happen again." Sora said.

This caused the blonde haired woman to laugh in slight amusement, earning a confused expression from Sora.

"No, I don't mind you are doing extra laps after practice. I just simply wanted to congratulate you for bringing the team to the championships." Larxene answered.

"Well, it's no problem. Everyone on the team is working hard and they are only as strong as the team's weakest player so I have to keep pushing myself to be the best." Sora grinned.

"Sora, you are not giving yourself enough credibility. Out of all the boys, you work the hardest and are very good at doing that. Without you, the team would've never been motivated enough to work towards being the best swim team in the season." Larxene said, unzipping her jacket slightly to reveal a bit of cleavage.

Sora to shifted uncomfortably in his seat while looking away from Larxene's well-endowed chest. This merely made the blonde haired vixen smirk as she moved towards him slowly, placing a pair of hands on his shoulders before massaging them softly.

"You know, I never realized how attractive you truly are until you steppedinto my office with that skimpy little speedo of yours. You definitely have some muscle especially when you are always leading the team to victory Spikes…" Larxene whispered huskily in his ear.

Sora felt his face becoming red from arousal and how flustered he was feeling right now. His mind that was once clear is now cluttered with thoughts of possibilities, good or bad. The spiky haired teen didn't even notice Larxene going towards the door and locking it closed. He was now currently trying to hide his raging erection inside his tight, confining speedo.

"Now, that no one will interrupt us, it's time for me to give you a reward for always working so hard to please me." Larxene spoke quietly before pressing her soft pink lips against Sora's in an aggressive manner. Sora felt her grabbed his shoulders to hold him still as he moaned shamelessly. The blonde haired vixen observed his reaction, seeing him wrap his hands around her waist while kissing her back.

Her lips tasted like a river of bliss and feeling her touch made him feel warm with joy, but only for it to end prematurely as she parted from his lips. Larxene kept a sharp gaze upon him as she dragged him to a couch that was in the middle of her office.

The blonde haired coach went towards the door, unlocking it then turned back around to look at Sora.

"When I come back, remove your speedo and sit down on the couch, Spikes."

Without a reply, she quietly left the office and shut the door closed, leaving the timid brunette to examine her office and slowly slipped off his speedo. He quickly slipped it off his feet while glancing around to see mostly nothing of significant importance except a photo of his coach. The photo contained what appeared to be Larxene when she was striving to be a professional swimmer with a smile on her face.

Sora simply sat down on the couch, thoughts and possibilities crossing his mind. He was wandering why Larxene would consider showing any interest in him, let alone being willing to engage in sex. There were older guys she could've gone after such as Riku and Axel, since they were significantly taller and muscular than himself. He felt very self-conscious with himself, considering she just kissed him moments ago which gave glimmer of assurance in his heart.

"Sora," she called.

Sora immediately got up on his feet, only to feel his eyes widen from witnessing the sight of his coach's display.

Larxene stood against the locked door, wearing only a black thong, giving her student a playful look, placing one hand on her hip while the other was covering her cleavage. Her thong showed off a pear-shaped figure with smooth, toned thighs. The bright light in her office showed off clear, flawless skin that contrasted with slicked flowing blonde hair and cyan eyes. Her stomach was toned with a good amount of muscle which showed off years of experience as a former professional swimmer.

The mere sight of her felt like a siren whose alluring charm is trying to take the heart of a young suitor and that she was the only one meant for him.

"Come to me, Sora.." She ordered.

Sora came right in front of Larxene, intimidated by her revealing form. He watched carefully as she walked around the room until she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist with a playful grin.

"I have always had my eye on you for awhile, Sora…." making the brunette gasp into paying attention to her presence. "You always reached my expectations regardless of how harsh I can be and now it's time for me to show my appreciation."

"A-Appreciation?" He answered timidly.

Larxene merely pushed Sora back on the couch and crawling on top of him, staring into a pair of sapphire eyes before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Sora slowly moved his tongue through her mouth, feeling it probe through the moist cavern as she slowly sucked on his lips. Her hand slithered up his chest and rested on the stomach, feeling a set of toned abdomen muscles due to her training when he is practicing.

Sora felt a bit bold, wrapping his arms around her hips, feeling her smooth skin as he continued to kiss Larxene. His fingers rubbed against her thighs, enjoying the smooth feeling it provided.

The blond haired vixen forced her tongue through his teeth and wrestled the wet appendage under her control. Sora moaned shamelessly, enjoying her control over his body as their tongues lapped and pushed against each other. Larxene twirled a finger around his nipple, slowly moving the other hand around the brunette boy's exposed butt.

She groped the mounds of flesh, earning a loud groan from him as they continued to kiss. The blonde haired vixen pushed him down on the couch, contemplating on her next course of action.

However, what Sora didn't expect was for Larxene to take out a bottle of lube from under the couch they were on. She slowly applied the lube around her fingers before moving her hand in front of his rear. Her fingers scissored through the boy's rear cheeks as they quickly slithered through his rectum. It caused the boy to gasp from such sudden intrusion of having someone intruding inside him, yet he finds the feeling strangely enjoyable.

Larxene quickly used her other hand to simply wrap it around his flaccid member before stroking it slowly. Sora was enchanted by the feeling of Larxene stroking him as she slid her other hand in and out of his rectum. He merely sighed as the shivers of pleasure crawled down his spine.

"C-Coach….."

"Just call me Larxene, Spikes…" She whispered, placing her attention on stroking his manhood.

Her fingers were gentle and precise, slowly moving in and out of his rectum in conjunction with her hand stroking the boy's aching manhood. Her thumb merely teased the tip as her hand stroked at a monotonous pace, starting from the base.

"I have to give him credit. He is so big down there, erect at seven inches and enjoys being submissive with me. I am so going to enjoy rocking his world." She thought to herself, retracting her fingers then pushing them back in his rectum until they hit his prostate. Sora moaned loudly, feeling a strong sensation stirring inside him.

"Larxene….More….." He whimpered submissively.

Larxene stroked his manhood harder, his foreskin constantly being stretched as he clenched his fists to withhold his inevitable climax. Each stroke drove him insane with pleasure, barely able to contain groans each time her lubed digits hit his prostate. Everything that seemed to happen seemed like a dream, his coach giving him sexual pleasure that filled the mind with eternal bliss.

Larxene decided to finish this act of seductive foreplay so they can eventually proceed with attending to her own needs, shoving her fingers inside his rectum one last time to hit his prostate. The boy screamed loudly, his manhood spewing streams of white, warm liquid which covered his thighs and Larxene's hand.

"Mmhmm…. you taste so good, Spikes." Larxene commented, licking any remaining semen off her hand, enjoying the salty taste it contained. Sora merely lied down, panting in slight exhaustion from such an exhilarating experience. The boy didn't get much rest, letting out a small groan as she licked off any remaining semen around his manhood which caused it to become erect once more. The brunette leaned forward as the blonde haired vixen straddled onto his hips with a frisky look on her face.

"I have been wanting this for a long time. So just lie down and enjoy the ride, little guy." she whispered in his ear, spreading her legs apart before lowering herself onto his aching manhood.

"Ahh…" Sora hissed, feeling a warm tight sensation surrounding his aching manhood. Larxene purred slightly arching her back as she rocked her hips in a upward motion before sliding down the teen's throbbing penis. Her firm, round breasts bounced in an hypnotic rhythm and Sora wanted to feel these soft flesh mounds, but found himself held down by Larxene's smooth hands. He tried wiggling and flailing out of the blonde haired vixen's grasp, but his body automatically shut down as pleasure overwhelmed his mind.

"That's a good boy. Do you like it when I make you moan and beg for your release?" Larxene spoke in a seductive tone, looking at the boy's dark nipples hungrily. She wrapped her soft lip around one bud, swirling it inside her mouth before sucking on it greedily. Sora just lied still, his eyes closed in ecstasy as he let out small moans from the woman's relentless assault on his nipples. The boy completely let himself submit to her will, his hands gripping the couch as she rode him vigorously.

"I-I love y-you coach…" he grunted.

Larxene giggled slightly at the boy's affection for her while running a hand through his spiky mane. "Better than those annoying fangirls who bother you at practice?" she asked.

"YES!" Sora yelled loudly. He knew she was talking about the girls who would occasionally come to the boys' practice just to oogle at him being in a speedo. His face blushed slightly from the time one of them snuck up behind him and fondle his testicles. Needless to say,

Larxene gave that girl a week's worth of detention for possible sexually harassment against another student.

However, he didn't really seen anything around his female peers who were still developing physically, while Larxene was a mature woman with a sense of authority and dominance that simply made him obey to her every command. He always harbored a slight attraction towards older woman, but thought it wouldn't happen until this very moment.

The blonde haired coach felt herself coming close to her orgasm, feeling the young teen's penis penetrate every inch of her constricting womanhood. She continued to trace her tongue around his nipples while tracing a hand around his abdomen in a slow, enticing manner. Saliva trailed down her chin, panting in slight exhaustion as all of her sexual tension was finally being released.

"LARXENE!" Sora cried out, unable to hold back his orgasm as he erupted inside her, releasing his warm essence into her womb in which the warm sensation made the woman gasp in surprise. This merely caused Larxene to release as well, covering the boy's manhood with clear juices as it leaked from her exhausted vaginal lips.

The blonde haired vixen was shocked about how much he came inside her and was very pleased with him. After all, a woman has her own needs to attend as well.

The two lovers merely laid together quietly on the couch with Larxene using her student's body as a makeshift pillow while twirling a finger through his spiky brown mane. Sora merely nuzzled his head between her breasts, breathing heavily as he snuggled closer to the woman for warmth. Their sweat-covered bodies began to regain energy, but the two wanted to relish any possible moments of being together as long as possible.

"Thank you….Larxene," Sora panted.

"No problem, little guy. Besides, you gave me one hell of a workout." Larxene commented.

"Do you think we could do this again, sometimes?" Sora asked in an uneasy tone.

Larxene merely smirked and placed her lips against his in a short kiss before pulling away as she looked at him with a lustful look. "Sure, but don't tell anyone else about it."

The two eventually cleaned themselves up and were both standing near the pool. Sora was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants while Larxene was back in her track jacket and track pants. They hugged each other in a tight embrace for a short few moments before going on their separate ways.

"By the way Spikes, I am keeping this as a souvenir from our time together." Larxene twirled a navy blue garment around her finger which was Sora's speedo.

This merely caused the boy to blush in slight embarrassment before he decided to leave.

Author's note: Sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't been in the mood to really write anything new without getting writer's block. I haven't felt creative in my writing for awhile so I decide to just edit and rewrite some of my stories to give myself inspiration. Please don't be afraid of sending me requests for any Sora pairings, but not yaoi since it's not my cup of tea. See you later for now!


End file.
